


The beauty and the Beast

by XxByImm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: The reader is a skilled fighter, using dual swords. She carries a small lizard with her, called Hedera. When she joins the company, Kíli immediately takes a liking to her.





	The beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Soradragon on Tumblr.  
I hope you enjoy!  
xoxo

In hindsight, you should have known Kíli had a crush on you the moment he laid his eyes on you. Everyone knew, even Thorin and Balin, who usually were oblivious (or just too busy) to notice such frivolities, couldn’t stop dropping subtle hints your way. But you were… well. Too you. You had been on your own for most of your life (save for Hedera), and had experienced kindness (or love, for that matter) sparingly.  
And although nothing had stopped you from being a kind, lighthearted person, you were somewhat awkward when it came to interacting with others. The unwritten rules of society often puzzled you and that was the reason you preferred to stay on your own.

But then you met the company of Thorin Oakenshield and everything changed…

♦

‘I don’t understand!’ Hedera puffed. He was sitting on your shoulder, his long, pointed tail embracing you. ‘Why did we have to leave so soon? It was a great inn!’  
‘It was, until you decided it was a great idea to BITE the owner!’ you berated your companion.  
‘He was taking away your plate!’ the green water dragon objected. ‘I was helping you!’  
‘He’s the landlord, that’s his job.’ You groaned, but you couldn’t help but smile when you saw Hedera eyeing a dragonfly zooming around the two of you. Winning arguments was easy when you had a friend whose instincts were ready to take over at any given moment.  
‘Hold still!’ Hedera squeaked. ‘I see lunch nearing!’  
‘You’re gross.’ You told him as you watched him successfully catching the poor creature with his tongue and eating it with taste. ‘Seriously Hedera, what’s wrong with a richly filled stew?’  
The lizard shuddered. ‘Seriously Y/N… how can you eat anything that comes from a boiling pot?’  
‘Yeah yeah…’ you murmured while eyeing your friend swallowing uncomfortably. ‘You like your lunch nice and crunchy. Need some water? Got a very much alive dragonfly down your throat?’  
‘I’m fine.’ Hedera closed his eyes. You grinned and petted the green scales on his cheek.

You had picked up Hedera from a farmer when he was just a little baby. This guy had found a large egg on his lands and when he had taken it home to figure what to do with it, the egg cracked. Naturally, the whole household had panicked when they witnessed this tiny and slimy creature covered in green scales crawling out of the shell.  
Hedera was lucky that you had been staying the night with these people, because when you heard the commotion, you had decided to take a look. After one look at those emerald green eyes, you couldn’t just let someone kill the little defenseless baby. You had taken him up in your arms and asked the family kindly to calm down. There was no need to kill a little lizard.

‘IT’S A FIRE DRAGON!’ The farmer had yelled at you, heaving his shovel up in the air. ‘PUT IT DOWN AND LET ME KILL IT BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE!’  
‘Not a chance.’ You had growled. ‘This is an innocent green water dragon. If you want it, you have to come through me.’

Needless to say, saving Hedera had cost you your sleeping accommodation for the night, but to this day you were still glad you had saved the lizard from an untimely death. That night, as you tried to get some rest in the middle of the woods, you had called your little companion Hedera, after the Ivy that grew in your parents’ garden.

‘Why’d you stop?!’ Hedera suddenly complained, opening an eye.  
‘Ssh.’ You hissed, prickling your ears. ‘There’s someone out there.’  
The green water dragon shrugged. ‘So? Were near the shire, what could happen? A vicious hobbit attacking us?’  
‘You do know that lizards usually don’t talk, remember?’ you whispered, vividly recalling what happened the last time others were around and Hedera unexpectedly had opened his mouth to voice his opinion. 

He had made a point then, though. Still, you weren’t sure if the effect of your talking green water dragon on others was hilarious or hazardous. 

‘Oh, that.’ He noted. ‘Well, I was drowsy anyway with all our walking. Good luck if someone tries to kill us.’  
‘Hedera?!’ you complained. ‘You’re just gonna let us get killed because you’re mad at me?’  
But Hedera already had disappeared behind you, crawling in the space between the collar of your tunic and your neck. His tiny claws tickled and you laughed. Although he refused to admit it, Hedera felt safe when he was close to you and it was the only place he slept soundly. 

The leaves around you shuffled and you backed away, drawing both of your swords. As far as you knew, the shire never had harbored anything frightening or deadly, but yet one couldn’t be too sure… 

‘Oi! It’s a girl!’ A cheerful voice rose from the dense foliage. ‘Nothing scary!’  
You frowned. Nothing scary? Who was so bold to make such assumptions with one quick look?  
‘Aye.’ A second, more husky voice joined the first one. ‘But still… is she friend or foe?’  
‘Dunno,’ The first male said, a little louder now. ‘Let’s just ask!’

Just ask?!  
Your grip on your swords tightened a little. Their voices sounded friendly and normally you’d say that these people had to be of the Shire folk, but the slightly rough undertone was unusual for halflings. Besides, as a certain grey wizard once had told you: hobbits usually were remarkably light on their feet. And this pair, or rather whole lot by the sounds of it, was not quiet. If it wasn’t a hobbit that was nearing you, you had no idea who was. 

You didn’t have to wait for too long, as two dwarves barged through the vegetation. They wore thick travel coats and both were heavily armed. One of them had light, golden locks, some of which were bound together in thick braids. Piercing blue eyes were watching you curiously, but in a friendly manner. He had a carefully trimmed beard, adorned with a mustache braid on either side.  
The other dwarf had brown manes that seemed to roam freely around his shoulders, but you suspected a clasp on the back of his head was keeping most of it in place. He had dark eyes, in a shade of the deepest brown you’ve ever seen. There was a mischievous sparkle in them which took your breath away. He seemed like a guy who always looked on the bright side of life, someone who enjoyed living fully. And instead of a full-blown beard, this dwarf kept his facial hair modest with a light stubble.  
Your stomach fluttered.

‘Good afternoon, beauty.’ The dark-haired dwarf said with a lazy smile. ‘Where’s a pretty lass like yourself going?’  
You narrowed your eyes to show him you didn’t believe a word he said, but your mouth curved in a stupid grin anyway. He was too handsome and he probably knew that. Plus, the fact he had called you pretty wasn’t helping at all. 

‘I could ask you the same question…’ you blushed. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘There’s a smart girl, brother.’ The blonde dwarf remarked.  
‘Well, it was worth a try…’ the dark one smirked as he walked closer to you. ‘We mean no harm. We’re just an innocent pair of travelers.’  
‘With these heavy armory?’ you questioned while taking a step back. ‘I wouldn’t call you gents innocent.’

‘Fair point, again.’ The dwarf gave in and held up his hands. ‘Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Kíli, son of Durin’s Folk from the Blue Mountains. And this is my brother Fíli.’  
The golden brother nodded. ‘We’re meeting someone in the Shire, that’s all.’

Since you were fairly familiar with the Shire and its’ inhabitants, you felt obliged to ask. ‘Who? And to do what?’  
‘No idea who.’ Kíli admitted with a laugh. ‘We were instructed to come here by my uncle, who if I’m right was told the same by Gandalf.’

‘Gandalf.’ You repeated and you relaxed a little. If Gandalf the Grey believed these dwarves of Durin’s Folk were to be trusted, you were inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt.

‘Kíli.’ His brother warned. ‘We’re not supposed to talk about this.’  
‘What?’ Kíli shrugged. ‘It’s not like she’s going to tell anyone, will you… ehh-?’  
‘Y/N.’ you said.  
‘Y/N.’ the dwarf echoed slowly. The sound of your name rolled over his tongue and chills ran up your spine. You put your swords in the sheaths on your back and gestured towards the dagger Fíli was holding.  
‘Those are nice blades you got there.’  
‘Forged them myself.’ Fíli told you and carefully tossed one your way. You caught it with ease without hurting yourself and the brothers shared an approving glance.  
‘You seem to know your way around weapons.’ Kíli smiled. ‘Where are you heading?’  
‘Nothing special.’ You replied. ‘I just wander around Middle Earth and live off the lands.’  
‘Alone? Don’t you have any kin that look after you?’ Fíli wondered.

The tale of how you lost your family was a long one which you didn’t like to share, let alone with strangers anyway. 

‘No, it’s just me.’ You lied.  
‘So you live off the lands?’ Kíli said. ‘That’s a nice word for some good old thievery.’  
A giggle escaped you. ‘That’s none of your business.’  
‘Aye, but you just might be exactly the person we need…’ Kíli grinned.  
‘How so?’  
‘We’re going on a quest, but our company is still one burglar short.’ The dark-haired dwarf explained. ‘Uncle Tho-’  
‘Brother!!’ Fíli hissed. ‘What did I just tell you about-’  
‘Oh, come on!’ Kíli interrupted him. ‘We don’t know if the burglar Gandalf will provide us with is any good! We have to take this chance while it’s still standing before us. You know uncle had his doubts if the wizard could-’

To be fair, roaming around middle earth without a real purpose lately had become a little boring and even lonely. You sometimes caught yourself secretly longing for a place you could belong to, a home. A temporary job might be just what you needed.

‘A quest?’ you mused. ‘To where? Are you going to slay a dragon and win over a ladies’ heart?’  
‘No way! How does she know that?!’ Kíli exclaimed, turning to his sibling. ‘Brother, I don’t know how she found out, but since she already knows of our plans, we should take her with us anyway!’  
Fíli just rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.  
‘Your brother doesn’t seem to be too keen on my joining.’ You remarked awkwardly.  
‘Oh, don’t mind him.’ Kíli winked. ‘My old mate here just tries to be the responsible one, as always.’  
‘You should try it, Kíli, really.’ Fíli muttered. ‘You’re not the one who will have to face the consequences of your stupidity.’  
‘That’s because I’m the dashing one.’ Kíli told him. ‘Uncle Thorin just can’t stay mad for long… I’m just way too cute.’

‘HEY! Prince charming!’ someone shrieked. ‘You think you’re awfully funny, aren’t you?’

Oh, there you had it.  
Hedera had woken up and when it came to males (from any race, really), he was quite protective of you. He crawled from his hiding place and now was sitting up straight on your shoulder.  
‘This is my companion Hedera.’ You introduced him with a sigh. 

‘Wow! A talking lizard?’ Kíli sniggered. ‘I mean… it talks?!’ he jumped forward and studied Hedera, who was giving both dwarves the stink eye.  
‘It talks, yeah.’ The lizard hissed. ‘You got a problem with me, pal?!’  
‘No, not at all.’ Kíli murmured as he prodded the lizard’s scales. He retracted his hand when Hedera successfully bit him. ‘Ouch!’  
‘Excuse his manners.’ You said. ‘He’s not used to strangers.’  
‘No, I can’t stand outsiders trying to touch me without my explicit consent.’ the lizard growled. ‘Keep your sticky paws off!’  
‘Duly noted.’ Kíli groaned in pain. ‘Damn, you have sharp teeth!’  
‘Don’t make me use them again.’  
‘You look like you’re not from this world, Hedera.’ Fíli said with interest. ‘I’ve never seen an impressive beast like you before.’  
‘I am a green water dragon!’ The lizard told them proudly and shifted on your shoulder. The spikes that run across his spine stood up a little, the green color of his scales reflecting in the soft afternoon light. 

Really, even tiny green water dragons had an ego and could be bribed. You shook your head in disbelief.

‘And where did you pick up Y/N?’ Kíli asked.  
‘See?!’ Hedera turned to you. ‘These gentlemen clearly have some sense in them, since they don’t automatically assume I’m your pet or whatever.’  
‘I never said you were…’ you countered and both brothers smiled.  
‘I like them.’ The lizard decided. ‘We’re going on this quest.’  
‘Do I get a say in this?’ you asked your friend.  
The lizard shook his tiny head. ‘No.’

‘So, what do you say? Are you coming with us, Y/N?’ Kíli inquired.  
‘Well, I-’ you began, but you almost lost your cool when you found him staring at you with these gorgeous puppy eyes. ‘Well, damn it. Are you this charming?’ you murmured.  
‘Always.’ Fíli chuckled. ‘And I must warn you… Usually, he gets his way…’

♦

Although Thorin had been reluctant to take you in (‘Whose idea was this? Kíli’s?’), he had agreed fairly quickly. For someone who hadn’t been properly trained, your fighting skills were legendary. Furthermore, the knowledge you had gathered during your travels were an huge advantage to the company. You were a kind, compassionate person with this hidden mischievous side. You loved playing pranks on everyone and at night at the campfire you always had a few jokes to share. With Fíli, Kíli and you being as thick as thieves, Thorin often felt like the moment he had allowed you on the journey, he had adopted a niece.

You were having the time of your life. After losing your family so long ago, you finally had found a group of people who you genuinely liked and more importantly: who made you feel safe. You were one of them and they accepted for who you were. If it was up to you, you hoped the journey would never end. 

There was two slight problems, though. Firstly, both Balin and Bofur couldn’t stop making these weird comments about you braiding your hair all wrong. You’ve never had cared much for your own hair and usually kept your wild, long locks in a loose braid, but the continuous remarks made you feel self-conscious. From what you had observed (and by all means, you were no expert), caring for your hair in almost an meticulous manner was a dwarf thing. Since you were anything but a dwarrowdam, you had difficulty understanding the fuss about it, but still it made you insecure. You were too shy to ask what you were doing wrong in their eyes, but yet you vouched to take better care of your unkempt bush anyway.  
Secondly, there was Hedera. You loved him to bits, but lately he had made it his personal goal to ensure you had as much embarrassing encounters with Kíli as possible. So far, you had literally bumped into the dwarf several times, successfully tripped over a tree root in his presence, spilled your bowl of food on your lap when the prince had sought out your company during dinner and one time you even walked in on him while he was bathing in the river (Thanks Hedera, for ‘ensuring’ the coast was clear!). The mere thought that Kíli would find you clumsy or stupid already was enough to make you squirm in embarrassment, and Hedera didn’t do anything to make it better. 

Normally you didn’t care what people thought of you, but Kíli was different. In fact, you hadn’t experienced something like this before, but whenever the youngest prince of Durin was around your body suddenly started to act all giddy. Your heart would pound in your chest, your legs would tremble uncontrollably. There would be this unstoppable desire to giggle about everything he said, which was not only annoying but also embarrassing. You seemed like a whole other person with him and you were not sure if you liked the change, but you couldn’t help yourself anyway. 

When the prince wasn’t around, you would think of him. You often wondered how it would feel to kiss him, to touch his strong jaw, to wander your hands over his strong arms… Even in your dreams you weren’t safe, for he even visited you there, causing you to wake up with a warm, fuzzy feeling in your chest and a slight tingle in places you’ve never experienced anything this way before.

But right now, life had finally granted you a night of dreamless sleep and you woke up well rested. You heaved a sigh and stretched your legs. The sun shone on your face and birds were already chirping excitedly in the trees around the camp. You opened an eye. As expected, the whole company was still vast asleep. After all, you were very much a morning person, often waking before everybody else. You rose from your bedroll and shed your coat. As Hedera was still asleep in your hoodie, you carefully dropped your coat on the bedroll and then wandered off towards the river. You longed for a bath.

♦

You were sitting on one of the larger boulders that rose from the water, when you spotted a certain prince nearing the river. He didn’t seem to notice you, as he was stripping his tunic and carelessly dropped it on the rocks near the shore. Your heart skipped a beat. In panic you looked around in an attempt to escape before he would see you, but diving into the water just after you had dried up from your previous swim wasn’t that appealing. You grabbed the hem of your own tunic to cover yourself just a bit more, but it scarcely made it over the top of your thighs. You heaved a sigh. This would have to do. If you didn’t move, he wouldn’t be able to see a thing.

Speaking about that… by now Kíli had discovered you and now was waving while sending you his usual bright smile.  
‘Good morning, Y/N!’ he greeted you cheerfully as he pulled his shoes from his feet. ‘How’s the water?’  
‘It’s nice.’ You replied, hoping he wouldn’t see the current red state of your face from over there.  
‘Stay there! I’m coming over!’ The prince hummed as he paced your way. His hands fiddled with the laces of his tunic. 

Oh my lord. He was going for it and you had nowhere to go. 

‘Kíli!!’ you exclaimed while turning around as fast as you could. ‘Could you just-, god, I thought-’  
‘That you could enjoy a whole river like this just all by yourself?’ the prince said cheekily, his voice closer now.  
Your cheeks were burning and you lowered your gaze. The thought of the naked dwarf prince behind you was enough to cause a fluttering sensation in your lower abdomen.  
‘You must blame Hedera for this.’ Kíli went on, apparently oblivious to what he was doing to you. ‘He said that I smell like… well… I’m not going to repeat what he said. So I followed up his advice and came here.’

Oh? Real smooth move. Thanks again, Hedera. 

‘But if you think I’m that hideous, just stay put until I’m in.’  
A grand splash told you that he followed through. You teeth caught your bottom lip. Oh god, how could he ever think you’d find him ugly when he was the most perfect being you had ever seen? 

‘Kíli? No, it’s not that, I’m sorry.’ You squirmed, your eyes still glued to the shore on the other side. ‘It’s just that I’m not used to human interactions. I… I’m a bit…’  
‘Oh really?’ Kíli said. ‘Because neither am I.’  
‘What?’ you turned to look him straight in the eye. He was standing in the river, the water reaching his hips. His muscular abdomen and the strong arms of an excellent archer were a feast to look at.

Perfection in its’ finest form. 

‘Hey, Y/N.’ he grinned. ‘My eyes are up here.’  
‘What?!’ you murmured.  
‘I said…’ he went on with a smirk. ‘That I’m not accustomed to human interactions as well.’  
‘Oh, Kíli!’ you squealed as your cheeks burned in a bright red color. ‘You know what I mean!’  
‘I know.’ He smiled. ‘It’s okay. I know you’re shy.’  
‘I’m not shy.’ You hissed.  
‘Really?’ the prince said. ‘Your best friend is a lizard, Y/N.’  
‘So?!’  
‘You prefer the company of animals over species with more err- intelligence I’d say.’  
‘What?’ you snorted. ‘People like you?’  
His eyes were sparkling with mischief. ‘Aye.’  
‘And do enlighten me what you have to offer what HederAA-’

Your lizards’ name was cut off in a violent shriek as Kíli jumped from the water and pulled you from the rock, dragging you down the water with him.  
‘OH! I HATE YOU!’ You screamed as soon as you reached the surface again. ‘Look what you’ve done! Now I’m all wet again, and I-’ 

The kiss took you off guard. It was so soft, tentative even, that for a moment you doubted your own senses. Had it even taken place?  
But the way Kíli was looking at you with these gorgeous dark eyes of his, his arms winded around your waist and his lips brushing over yours…  
‘I’m sorry Y/N.’ Kíli murmured against your mouth. ‘This was absolutely necessary.’  
You couldn’t speak. Your whole body was trembling and your heart was hammering so loudly in your chest, you were sure the whole world could hear it. 

‘GOOOOOOODMORNING LOVEBIRDS!’ 

You both jumped up and moved a few feet behind, pretending there was nothing special going on.  
‘Y/N!’ Bofur greet you while lazily walking towards the shore. ‘And the youngest prince of Durin… You two are up early, eh?’  
‘Just wanted to enjoy the scenery without one of your ugly ass faces.’ Kíli smirked and Bofur broke into laughter.  
‘Aye.’ He mused. ‘You’d better hurry though, because the whole lot is waking up already.’ He bent down and splashed some water in his face. Before he walked back towards the camp, the turned and smiled at you.

‘Do tell me, Y/N… Is he braiding your hair already or what?!’

You inhaled sharply and suddenly tears were burning behind your eyes. Enough was enough. First the prince confused the hell out of you by kissing you, and now they were making a fool out of you again? It wasn’t like your hair situation was that desperate, and you were going to tell them that.

‘I don’t know why everyone is so focused on my hair.’ You argued, watching Bofur disappear behind the trees. ‘I didn’t think I was doing such a bad job myself.’  
‘You’re fine.’ Kíli said with a smug smile.  
‘Are you all in on something I don’t?’ you inquired sharply. ‘I have this feeling I’m not aware of something.’

Again that knowing smile. What was going on? Which vital piece of the puzzle did you miss?

‘Of course not, love.’ He hushed. ‘But please allow me to untangle that mess for you. I can’t stand it.’  
‘What? So you can do something awful to it and make a fool of me?!’ you huffed while swimming away. ‘Over my dead body!’  
‘I would never!’  
‘Yeah, I bet you do. I’ve seen you tricking others a bit far too much to believe in anything you say you have to offer.’  
‘Y/N.’ he laughed, but his eyes remained serious.  
‘I’m my own woman.’ You told him. ‘I can look after myself. And I’m sick of hearing all of you comment on it.’  
‘Hair is special to us dwarves.’ Kíli tried.  
‘Yeah, I noticed.’ You snarled. ‘But as I’m not one of you, I don’t care. I just want to be left alone.’  
‘But if you let me explain-’ He began.  
‘No. Stop making a fool out of me!’ you cut him off. ‘Like I said, I don’t care what kind of ritualistic meaning it has, it’s weird and I don’t want any part of it.’

And with that, you swam as far away from the prince as you could, staying in the water until he had left you alone.

After that morning, Kíli became distant. He wasn’t seeking out your company anymore and he barely spoke to you unless it was absolutely vital. Although unwritten social norms weren’t your forte, you understood you had been unforgivably rude. You had come to the conclusion that there was a hidden meaning behind braiding hair, but because you didn’t dare to ask anyone what it did actually all mean, you still weren’t one step closer in making it up with the prince. In hindsight, you wished you could turn back the clock and relive the moment all over again.

♦

The silence was unbearable.

Every single member of the company was quiet. You were huddled together in a chasm somewhere in the Misty Mountains, waiting for the halfling’s return. Since the departure from Rivendell, the group had narrowly escaped an untimely death twice. 

But even after the clever save by the eagles, the orc pack that had threatened your lives somehow managed to catch up with you again. It was unclear if the wargs had picked up your scent already, but the distant howls had made even the most hardened warriors like Thorin and Dwalin uncomfortable. The king-in-exile had consequently decided to make a short stop and let one of his burglars scout the surroundings to see what the company was up against.  
It surely was a risk and no one liked the plan, but at the same time it was understood as essential. It was not easy to outrun a pack of wargs in the wild, so any advantage that could be gained should be gained while it was still possible.

Hedera was curled up in your hoodie. Although he always claimed to fear no one, his little tail was trembling against your throat. You reached for him and stroked your lizard with long, reassuring movements while observing your comrades.  
Everyone was on edge. Thorin and Dwalin were standing on your left, the latter one leaning on his axe while the king had his hands on his sword. Ori was balancing on his feet nervously and even Bofur’s usual jovial smile was turned into a concerned frown. Both princes were leaning against the wall of the crevasse. Their attitude seemed quite relaxed, but the way Fíli’s jaw was clenched and Kíli kept staring at the ground, told you they too were tensed. 

You felt out of place. Normally you would have done something to lighten the mood, to make someone laugh and break this uncomfortable tension, but this was nor the time or place for laughter. Ugh. The events of today had exhausted you already, the memory of Rivendell already fading away… It didn’t seem you would got to rest anytime soon. 

Worst of all, Kíli still wasn’t talking to you.  
Since what you now referred to as the ‘braiding river incident’ happened, the prince had flatly refused to interact with you unless is was absolutely necessary. Mahal knew you tried to make it up to him, but nothing you did or said had made a difference. As soon as you or Hedera was in sight, the prince stopped talking altogether and stormed off. 

It was maddening, awkward and sad at the same time. You craved to be in Kíli’s presence once more, to sit beside him at night and sharing jokes or making up pranks for the next oblivious victim. Or just stare at him as he told you the most wild anecdotes of his kin. Mahal, his eyes would sparkle mischievously and a naughty smirk would be on his face. The guy was a stunner, especially when he wasn’t aware of it.

But as any contact with the prince seemed impossible, you had stopped trying and kept more to yourself in an attempt to forget about the whole matter anyway. 

The thing was, the others didn’t. Just like before, they couldn’t stop making subtle (or not so subtle) remarks about you and the prince, wondering what had happened that could turn Kíli this sour. Even Hedera had asked you numerous times why Kíli wasn’t speaking to both of you anymore, but so far you had refused to give him an answer. You knew they all meant well, but the constant attention made it only more painful. 

You didn’t want the pain. Even without it, everything was so confusing. So far, you had concluded that braiding hair was sacred to dwarves, but as you had too little information about the subject, you kept going in circles.  
However, you did have this inkling that Kíli somehow had wanted to show his affections for you by offering you to braid your hair. The mere memory of your rude dismissal still made you cringe, although you had apologized for it numerous times. But the real question was if these affections were meant in a friendly manner or something more. He had kissed you, after all. But what would a dwarf prince would want to do with you, a lone ranger? Surely the kiss must have been a big mistake, a moment of bewilderment. Could he have lost a bet? Or was this all part of a bigger, cruel joke?  
You kept pondering about those possibilities, longing more and more to be alone again, wishing you hadn’t agreed to come along this journey anyway. 

You heaved a sigh and glanced over at the youngest prince once again. His gaze was still fixated on the ground. You knew that if he looked up he would see you puppy eyeing him like a crazy person, but you couldn’t help yourself. You longed for him so much it physically hurt. Mahal knew you’d sell your soul just to feel that stubble against your cheeks again as his lips were on yours… You bit your lip at the thought then and shuffled on your feet. Fíli caught your gaze and sent you an encouraging smile, which you shyly returned. 

Suddenly you heard something rushing nearby the place you stood. Ah, finally. Bilbo had returned. You turned to hear the news, glad that you could focus your attention on something else. 

‘How close is the pack?’ Thorin asked gruffly.  
‘Too close.’ Bilbo replied, still slightly panting from his recent sprint. ‘Couple of leagues, no more. But that’s not the worst of it.’  
‘The wargs picked up our scent.’ Dwalin grunted.  
‘No, not yet, but they will.’ The halfling said. ‘We have another problem.’  
’They saw you?’ Gandalf filled in.  
‘No, that’s not it.’  
‘Ah, what did I tell you!’ the wizard said happily. ‘Quiet as a mouse…’

You watched as the others hummed in agreement and Gandalf went on explaining why Bilbo had been a good addition to the company after all. The hobbit in question frantically tried to get the others to listen. You rolled your eyes, before letting out a harsh hiss.  
‘Will you just LISTEN to him?!’

Utter silence ruled once again. Everyone, including Kíli, was staring at you. Bilbo shot you an appreciative glance.  
‘It’s not wise to linger here.’ You muttered, your cheeks already burning. ‘Stop squabbling and let him speak.’  
‘I’m trying to tell you, there is something else out there!’ Bilbo fretted.  
‘What form did it take, like a bear?’ Gandalf asked.  
‘Yes, yes!’ the hobbit agreed, while frowning. ‘But bigger. Much… bigger.’

Commotion started to rise around you again, but this time you were unaware of it. The hairs on your arm prickled and your heart hammered in your chest. 

Mahal save your soul.  
The skin changer... How could you have forgotten? You had been so busy with surviving that you hadn’t noticed you and your comrades venturing into the beasts’ lands… Accidently you had been here once before, a long time ago, when Hedera was just a little baby. Granted, your encounter with the skin changer had been brief and at a very safe distance, but since you didn’t know if your survival was the consequence of sheer luck or pity from the beasts’ part, you refused to set a foot in its’ territory again.  
That is, until you stopped paying attention where you were going.

A terrifying roar vibrated through the air and you whimpered. Okay, today the beast sounded a lot less friendly than it had been before. You looked at Gandalf and saw your own panic mirrored in his face. 

Run.

♦

You weren’t sure if the best tactic to outrun a terrifying big bear was to seek shelter in its’ own home, but since Gandalf seemed to think it was a bright idea you went with it anyway. The whole company had been sprinting through fields and forests, but at last a house came into view.

‘THE HOUSE!’ Gandalf, who was in the front, shouted. ‘RUN!’  
Another roar came from the forest which was a little behind you now, motivating everyone to accelerate the pace. You were almost there, but the beast sounded close. 

Too close. 

You one of the last to pass the gates, running towards the safe enclosure of the house. Everyone was banging at the door, demanding to be let in. Just when you wanted to point out that the door wasn’t going anywhere unless the lever was lifted from its’ place, you heard a loud, frustrated grunt behind you. You turned around on your heels as fast as you could and let out a shriek when you discovered what happened. 

‘KÍLI!!’  
‘Y/N!’ he screamed back. He was laying in the grass, frantically pulling at the long grass that had caught his boot. In the distance, you could see a huge black bear entering the field. You inhaled sharply and broke into a run.  
‘NO!’ Kíli growled as soon as he understood what you were going to do. ‘GO BACK!’

Adrenaline surged through your veins, your jaw set. There was no way in hell you were going to leave him out there to save your own skin. You hurried towards the prince while simultaneously grabbing a knife from your pocket. 

‘Where’s your knife?’ you hissed as you jumped on your knees to free him.  
‘I don’t know!’ he panicked. ‘I couldn’t find it and-’  
‘LEAVE THE DAMN BOOT!’ You yelled when the grass didn’t give in. The ground was shaking as the huge paws of the beast thumped into it, coming closer. Sweat was gushing from your back, the terrifying roars ringing in your ears.

‘I TRIED!’ Kíli screamed. ‘It won’t come off!’  
‘MAHAL!’ you cursed while hacking away the unrelenting grass. You didn’t care about the pretty leather, nor the fact that you probably would hurt the prince if you continued. ‘If you survive this, remind me I’LL KILL YOU!’

Just when the grass snapped, something huge and black appeared in the corner of your eye. Instinctively you reached for your swords, but before you could push your weapons into soft fur, Kíli pushed you out of the way. 

You rolled sideways into the field. Disoriented, you scrambled yourself together as fast as you could. The bear was hoovering over your beloved prince. Its’ front paws were raised into the air, ready to slash open anything in his way.  
‘NO!’ you screamed.

It all happened so fast.  
An enormous green dragon knocked the beast out of the way. The bear rolled over the grass, as you had just mere minutes ago, and came to a halt a few meters from you and the prince. He got back on his feet and opened his jaw to release a fierce growl, but the dragon was faster. It stood on his hind legs, showing his enemy himself in all his might, and shielding you and Kíli from any danger. He opened his massive mouth and roared. The sound pulsated through the air. The skin changer yelped softly and admitted defeat by charging into the woods again.

Your whole body was trembling. A large part of you didn’t want to draw attention to yourself because this new foe might be even more dangerous, but you had to know.  
‘Hedera?’ you squeaked. 

The dragon turned, hissing dangerously low. It had deep green eyes, like Hedera’s. When it caught your gaze, the expression in its’ eyes changed.  
‘Hedera.’ You whispered.  
The dragon purred.

‘Hey beauty, you didn’t tell me Hedera actually is a terrifying big beast.’ Kíli was standing next to you. He was shaking and his voice sounded unsteady, but a smile adorned his face nevertheless.  
‘I didn’t…’ you murmured, still out of breath. ‘I didn’t know.’  
‘We almost died.’ Kíli murmured, pulling you into an embrace and his thumb tracing the smooth curve of your jawline. ‘Y/N...’ 

‘WHAT WAS THAT!’ Hedera cried out.  
The prince and you looked up. The big beast had gone and the lizard in its’ usual form was running through the grass towards you. He had an ugly scratch on his back, but other than that he seemed alright. 

‘OH THANK THE LORD! YOU ARE ALRIGHT!’ you gulped.  
‘What is happening to me?!’ the lizard exclaimed as he jumped in your arms. ‘One moment I’m just me, minding my own business and the next I AM SWELLING LIKE A BLOWFISH AND SPITTING FIRE!’  
‘You’re alright.’ You hushed your buddy. ‘You’re not a blowfish, because they don’t breathe fire. They’re fish, remember?’  
‘Oh, yeah.’ Hedera wheezed. ‘That’s a relief.’  
‘Now you see what happens when you’re angry all the time and hold it in.’ You told him while kissing his face. ‘You, my dear friend… you’ll burst.’  
‘I wasn’t angry!’ Hedera countered. ‘I just… I wanted to protect you. And Kíli.’  
‘Well, Hedera, thank you.’ Kíli panted while plumping down in the grass. ‘If it wasn’t for you, I would have died.’  
‘Where did it go?’ you growled as you scanned your surroundings.  
‘It took off where it had come from.’ Hedera replied with a squeak. ‘I think we’re safe. For now.’

You relaxed and held your green water dragon against your chest. Then you dropped down on the grass next to the prince. The three of you stared up at the sky, watching the clouds passing by like nothing happened. You didn’t know what to say. The shock was still too fresh.

‘Y/N?’ Kíli breathed after a while, turning to face you.  
‘Yeah.’ You muttered, consciously avoiding eye contact.  
‘Y/N.’ he repeated. ‘Look at me.’  
Cautiously you shifted your gaze to look into those gorgeous dark eyes.  
‘Y/N’ he murmured. ‘I love you.’  
‘What??!’  
‘I’m sorry, but it’s the truth.’ The prince confessed. ‘I know you don’t want anything to do with me, but I’m afraid I’ll lose my mind if I have to keep it in any longer. I can’t…’  
‘Why would you think I want nothing to do with you?’ you whispered. ‘I never said…’  
‘You wouldn’t allow me to braid your hair.’ He explained bitterly. ‘So I thought…’  
‘That I didn’t like you?!’ you filled in. ‘But that’s…’  
‘I was so sure.’ Kíli went on without listening. ‘Because you let me kiss you and I-’  
‘What did I miss?’ Hedera burst. ‘What’s this all about? Y/N?’  
‘Shhh.’ You hushed your friend. ‘Later.’

Hedera cursed something and retreated into your hoodie. You rolled your eyes, making a mental note that you should apologize later. He did save your lives after all. 

‘I’m… I wasn’t aware what it meant.’ You said.  
‘You really didn’t know?’ Kíli inquired softly.  
‘How was I supposed to?’ you shrugged. ‘I’m wandering through the world, Kíli. I’m not a fool but I daresay I know nothing about dwarven culture.’  
‘That explains quite a bit.’ He said quietly, sending you a small smile.  
Your cheeks were burning. ‘Care to explain what it does mean?’  
‘Of course.’ He grinned while pulling you closer. ‘It means I want to court you.’  
‘Court me?!’  
‘Are you going to play that dumb, Y/N?’ he jested, but then he yelped in pain because you smacked his arm. ‘Ouch!’  
‘You may braid my hair.’ You told him softly. ‘And you may court me.’  
‘Does that mean you return my feelings?’ He murmured while minimizing the distance between the two of you.  
‘It appears so.’ You breathed against his lips. 

The kiss started soft, innocent even, but the desire that was unleashed by it spread like wildfire. The prince pulled you on top, hands wandering over your curves. Lips were taking in each other hungrily, hips grinding against one another. Soon the both of you were a panting mess and you would have taken it a lot further, if it wasn’t for Fíli.

‘KÍLI! Y/N!’ 

Startled, you broke the kiss and looked up. Kíli huffed and cocked a brow. ‘Ah, they found out we were missing. I wondered how long it would take.’  
‘That was a close call.’ Hedera complained as he crawled from your hoodie. ‘I save your asses, but now my mine needs it.’  
‘I thought you were the one who worked so hard to get us together.’ You said.  
Hedera heaved a sigh. ‘Yes, but being in the middle of this disgusting display of feelings wasn’t what I bargained for, thank you.’ And with that, he jumped into the grass, slowly making his way to the house.  
‘Ever the charmer.’ Kíli remarked as you watched the lizard go towards the eldest prince of Durin who hurrying through the field.  
‘Oh yeah.’ You grinned.  
‘Do you think he’ll ever call me dad?’ Kíli inquired.  
You snorted. ‘Who? Your brother?’  
‘No, Hedera!’  
‘Ha, not a chance…’ you giggled. ‘He might even puff up like that again if you try.’  
‘Hmmm.’ Kíli mused. ‘It makes sense anyway. There was way too much cuteness between the two of you…’  
‘What?’ you said.  
‘Never mind.’ The prince smiled and he kissed you again.


End file.
